With This Ring
by xojonasbrothersxo
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been going out ever since the end of Final Jam 5 years ago. Mitchie know they will get married it's just a matter of when. better the sound is summary rated t just in case. I don't like where it was headed. FINISHED for now
1. You're Amazing

With This Ring

**A/N: So this is my first fan fiction that I thought of and really liked. I hope you like it too , so please review:)**

Shane and Mitchie have been going out ever since the end of Final Jam 5 years ago.

Mitchie knows that Shane and her will get married some day but she does not know when he will propose to her. But little does she know that Shane does and it will be sooner then she thinks.

**A/N: Mitchie is 20 and Shane is 23**

A week before Mitchie's 21st Birthday she went on a girls night out with her two best friends. Caitlin who is Nate's girlfriend and Peggy who is Jason's wife. Peggy and Caitlin had a reason other then just to hang out though they had to distract Mitchie from what Shane was doing. Shane had to talk to Mitchie's parents.

"Mr. And Mrs. Torres, I need to ask you something." Shane said nervously

"Yes Shane" Mr. Torres replied having a feeling he knew what the question was

"Well you see I would like to ask Mitchie to Marry me on her birthday. And well I need to know if I have your blessing."

"Of course you do Shane. I thought you were never going to ask" Mrs. Torres replied

She got up and hugged Shane and said "Please call me Connie"

Shane heard exactly what he needed to hear now all he need was for Mitchie to agree to sing.

Day before Mitchie's Birthday

"Mitch, I want you to sing with me tomorrow."

"But Shane I have not really sang since Final Jam"  
"I know but your voice is amazing and it is about time that people heard it"

"Alright but only because I love you."

"Thanks and I love you too."

Mitchie's Birthday at the concert backstage

"Shane, I am so nervous there is no way that I can do this"

"Yes you can, and I know it. You are amazing and everyone needs to know that"

"Shane, you always know exactly what to say."

"Well that because I love you"

"And I love you too."

On Stage

"So we have a special treat for you guys tonight" Nate said to the packed arena

"Shane and Mitchie are going to sing the song that only a heard at Final Jam at Camp Rock" Jason continued

The crowd started to scream

"I guess you are excited so here they are"

**A/N: Mitchie singing is Bold; Shane is Italic; Both is Bold and Italic **

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say**

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know...

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you__You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
_**_I gotta find you_**_  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_**  
**

This is real, this is me  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed  
To be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

This is me... This is me..

**This is me... This is me...**

_  
You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'_

_Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

When they ended the song Shane broke away from Mitchie

Mitchie gives Shane a confused look as he grabs her hand

"Mitchie, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, My attitude almost broke up Connect 3. But you showed me the reason I loved music and the reason that I get up on the stage every night. Mitchie, I don't know what I would do without you or where this band would be. I could never see my life with out you in it. I want to grow old with you and never have to live a day without you in my life. "

By now Mitchie had tears in her eves and then Shane got down on one knee and she was in even more tears but the happy kind.

"Michela Elise Torres, Will you marry me?"

Mitchie tried to say 'yes' but she could not get the words out so she just shook her head yes

Shane put the most amazing ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her

The crowd went crazy. When Mitchie realized that they were on stage she looked out and saw that the crowd was really all of her family and friends.

"Shane, you are amazing! You made sure my family and friends were here"

"Well there is nobody else that I would rather share this with"

"I love you Shane Grey!"

"I love you too Mitchie"

Mitchie's POV

That was the most amazing proposal ever. It was just like I always pictured it. No it was even better. I can't believe that I am going to be Mrs. Shane Grey. Most of all I will get to spend the rest of my life with the only person I would ever want to...Shane. Now I get to plan my wedding and it's going to be like a fairytale. Shane said I can have anything that I want but the only thing that really matters is that Shane is the one at the end of the aisle. And at the end of the night Shane is the one I get to call my husband.

**A/N: So this is just the beginning of my story it's not really a chapter I just want to see if people like it before I really right more. But I probably will because I kinda know what I want to happen. Thanks and could you be kind enough to review it thanks :)**


	2. Author's Note Band Camp

**Sorry it's not a chapter. I am very happy that you guys like it and want me to write more but there is a small problem. I am in Marching Band and part of that requires me to go to band camp. I live in Jersey and we have to go to upstate New York from Monday to Friday and the problem with that is I will NOT have Internet. And I also have to pack tomorrow Sunday and I don't know if I will have time to write. But I will try but I cannot promise anything at all. When I come back I will try my hardest to have one up by Saturday at the latest but my aunt is moving that weekend so please don't be mad. Hopefully I can pack fast and have time to write a chapter but I won't be long. Meeting the wedding planner or even a surprise but I really think that will come when I write the long chapter after camp. But really please don't be mad. There is no way I can get out of band camp it is the hardest week of my life. But I love it. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you understand where I am coming from.**

**Amy**


	3. It's Time

**A/N:Hey everyone. So I should be packing but I really wanted to write this. Please don't get mad for what happened in this chapter. I thought of it as I was writing about band camp. Also italics is Mitchie's thoughts. Thanks.**

Mitchie was so excited that her and Shane were finally engaged but now she had a million thoughts running through her head.

_Where are we going to have the wedding? When are we going to have the wedding? Who are we going to invite? Where is the reception going to be?What about flowers,bridesmaids, and groomsmen. And what about my dress but the she realized the biggest thing of all their daughters. I know what your thinking the purity rings and they would have to break their promise. Well the truth is, they are adopting because Connie Mitchie's mom has a friend who's 15 year old daughter is having twins and cannot keep them. So Mitchie and Shane said they would adopt them because Mitchie's really good friend Jen was in foster care. And let only their parents, Connect 3, Peggy and Caitlyn know about this. What is the rest of the world going to say are they going to say? That the adoption is the only reason we are getting married._

Almost like Shane knew something was wrong he walked to Mitchie's bunk on the bus.

"Sweetie there is something wrong, I can tell care to share?" Shane asked

"I am scared Shane" Mitchie simply replied

"Scared of what?" Shane asked confused

"The press and that when they find out about Layla and Madeline." Mitchie said

"Baby, I knew you were going to think of this. To tell you the truth I am scared too, that's why I asked you to marry me five months after we decided to adopt them" Shane said while rubbing Mitchie's back

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked worried

"There is nothing to be worried about, I was going to ask you to marry me about five months ago but when we decided to adopt I did not want anyone to think that was the reason" Shane said

"But what about when this and the adoption goes public?" Mitchie asked

"When the press starts asking questions we can say that we both decided that it was the right time to adopt even if we were not engaged. That the children were going to need someone and that we love each other and that is why we are getting married not because we are adopting" Replied Shane

"What if they don't believe us?" Mitchie asked

"Is that really what matters? All that matters to me is that we know the truth. Let them say what they want, I love you and nothing is going to change that." Shane said

"Shane Grey, you know exactly what to say. I love you forever and I cannot wait until I am Mrs. Shane Grey. And we are meeting with the wedding planner today." Mitchie said smiling

"Okay. I'm going to get a drink want one?" Shane said

"No I'm good" Mitchie said

"Okay I will be back" Shane said kissing Mitchie on the forehead

"_Headlines, street signs saying your  
__going the wrong way  
__fading faster now  
__you can try to break us  
__and try to make us fall apart but  
__the fires in our hearts..._" Mitchie's phone was ringing

"Hello"

"Mitchie it's Bree's mom and it's time"

"Time as in the babies?"

"Yes. I am on the way to the hospital now"

"Okay. Shane and I our on our way they have a week off"

"So I guess they must of known"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you when you get here."

"Bye"

Mitchie hung up. She was excited but she was expecting maybe a few more days.

"Who was that?" Shane asked

"Change of plans, we are going to the hospital, Bree is in labor." Mitchie said

"Your kidding" Shane said nervously

"No now let's go" Mitchie said rushing him

"Okay." Shane said still nervous

Mitchie walks out to where everyone is

"Guy's, Bree is in labor and Shane and I are going to the hospital. We are taking the car so that it does not draw attention. I will send you pictures as soon as I can." Mitchie said really fast

"WOW! That is great keep us updated" Caitlyn said

"Yeah now go you don't want to miss it" Peggy added

"Bye" Mitchie and Shane said

"Bye" Everyone replied

Mitchie and Shane arrive at the hospital and get to the room just before their first daughter is born

"What are the babies names going to be?" A nurse asks Bree's mother

" I don't know, ask them they are adopting them" Bree's mother says pointing towards Mitchie and Shane

"Ms. Um I am afraid I do not know your names." The nurse says

"I am Mitchie Torres and he is my fiancée Shane Grey." Mitchie replies

"Okay. Well I need to know what are you going to name the children." The nurse says

Mitchie and Shane look at each other and Mitchie nods

"The first baby born is going to be Layla Marie Grey and the second is going to Madeline Elizabeth Grey." Shane said with one of the biggest smiles on his face.

"Okay." The nurse replied

About five minutes later another nurse came over to him

"Mr. Grey would you like to cut the cord?" She asked

"Yes." Was all he said

"Mr. Grey and Ms. Torres I would like to introduce you to your new daughters." She said

"Thank you. Shane they are amazing. I'm so happy we did this" Mitchie said

"Me too. I love you Mitchie." Shane said

Mitchie kissed him and said "Me too."

"Congratulations." Bree said

"Thanks and Bree thanks for letting us adopt them and by the way you were amazing"

_Shane's thoughts_

_Today was one of the most amazing days of my life. My daughters were born. They are so beautiful I can't wait to take them home and never let them go. I now have three of the most amazing women in my life Mitchie, Layla and Madeline. I just met two of them today and I can't wait to see them grow. _

Mitchie saw Shane and he had a tear in his eye

"What are you thinking about?" Mitchie asked

"Just how lucky I am to have all three of you in my life and Connect 3 and Peggy and Caitlyn" Shane replied

"Of course. Well we should head back to the bus because they said that the girls can't go home with us yet and it is not easy to sleep here" Mitchie said

"Okay and I bet everyone wants to see pictures" Shane said

"Yeah, You know what Shane?" Mitchie asked

"No what." He said

"I love you" Mitchie said with a smile

"I love you too" Shane said and kissed her after

I can't believe that my daughter are here. What am I going to do on the bus with two newborns? They are going to drive everyone crazy.

"Shane why are there two buses?" Mitchie asked

"Well everyone thought it would be easier for us so without letting you know we had a bus and changed it so it has everything you need for the babies" Shane said

"You guys think of everything, thanks." Mitchie said

"No problem" Shane replied

Just then everyone comes running onto their new bus asking tons of questions about the babies

"Here look at the pictures and keep it down I'm going to take a nap" Mitchie said

"Okay:" Everyone replied

_I am so lucky to be able to adopt twins. And have friends and family that accept it. Also a fiancé that agrees with me. I can't wait to spend all my time with them and everyone else on the tour. Also the guys have the best tour manger._

Mitchie fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_._

**A/N: I bet that is not what anyone of you expected. But I know it seems kinda weird. I wanted to add children into the story because kids and weddings are my two favorite things weird I know. Well I hope you like it and I will try to write when I get home because I have a million ideas running through my head right now. Thanks. Review Please. :) **


End file.
